Drabble A to Z
by trytocreate
Summary: Kumpulan drabble dari A hingga Z berwujud fluff. Pairnya? HAEHYUK


Title: Drabble A to Z

Author: CLA

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Pair: Donghae & Hyukjae (Eunhyuk) from SJ

Disclaimer: I own the story. God own the casts. I just borrow their name.

Warning: BL, OOC, Typos, EYD, Cerita Maksa, etc.

Story Length: 2.727 words

A/N: Bayangkan Eunhyuk yang rambutnya naik dan Hyukjae lebih mungil dari aslinya, poninya turun. Style rambut sesuai bayangan readers.

* * *

**A**GE

Hingga kini aku tak pernah hentinya memikirkan ini. Aku terheran. Bagaimana bisa kami bersatu? Aku dan dirinya. Begitu berbeda.

_'Hyung.'_ Begitu panggilku. Sebenarnya aku ragu apakah benar harus memanggilnya _hyung_? Mengingat umur kami yang terlampau jauh membuatnya hampir terjerumus dalam kata 'pedofil'. Apa sudah masuk ya? Sepertinya belum.

Hitung saja. Tahun ini umurnya 28 sementara aku... 17.

"Jangan pernah memikirkan jarak umur kita lagi. Cinta tak mengenal apapun."

Ah lagi-lagi ia menarikku dalam dekapan hangatnya. Membuat pemikiranku terlepas entah kemana. Selalu seperti ini.

Ya. Selalu.

.

**B**REATH

Senang itu baik karena membuat orang menjadi aktif untuk tersenyum. Tapi taukah kalian?

Kesenangan berlebihan itu fatal. Seperti contohnya saat ini.

"Hyukkieeee!"

Seperti biasa, dia memelukku. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda. Sangat.

"_H_-_hyung_... se... sak..."

"Dengarkan _hyung_, dengarkan _hyung_! Tau tidak?"

"Ti... dak... _hyung_... lepash..."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Jadi begini Hyuk, aku..." ia menggantung ucapannya. Lama. Sangat. Aku memukul dan mendorong dadanya, namun ia masih tak mengerti penderitaanku.

"_Hyung_... se-"

"_Hyung_ diterima menjadi peran Goo Seungji! Woohoo! Keren ka- Hyuk? Hyuk? Hyuk sadar! Hyuk kenapa pingsan? Hyuk?"

Tak taukah Donghae-hyung kalau dialah yang membuatku nyaris mati kehabisan napas?

**.**

**C**RY-BABY

Aku cengeng. Semua orang mengatakannya.

Aku menangis terlalu mudah. Biasanya karena rasa sakit maupun terharu. Seperti contohnya, saat aku menangis karena memecahkan figura foto kami beberapa hari lalu. Sebenarnya tak apa, lagipula figura itu milik kami. Yang jadi permasalahan adalah itu dibeli dari hasil jerih payahnya.

Tapi taukah mereka masalah cengeng...

"_Hyung_? Ada air mata mau jatuh."

"Huh?" ia segera mengelap sudut matanya. "Ah, mungkin karena melihatmu yang terlalu manis dan sempurna."

Aku menggembungkan pipiku seraya memalingkan wajah memerah. Huh! Bilang saja karena tak kuat menonton drama tragis di depannya!

**.**

**D**IARY

_'Kata Hyuk-hyung dan Hyuna-noona dance-ku sudah bagus! Aaa~ senangnya! Sexy free and single i'm ready to bingo!'__  
_  
"Aaa~ jadi begitu..."

BRAK!

"Kenapa ditutup? _Hyung_ senang kok kau mau belajar _dance_. Tapi kenapa tidak bilang ke _hyung_?"

"A-a... Itu..."

Dia segera menyambar _diary_-ku dan membuka halaman-halaman yang menurutnya menarik. Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir, takut dia membaca tulisanku yang _absurd_.

Kenapa? Memang _namja_ tidak boleh menulis _diary_?

"Wah, banyak juga yang kau bisa. Eum... Ah! Ini dia! Bonamana, SFS, Loving You, Ice Cream. 2 _dance namja_, 2 _dance yeoja_. Adil kan?"

Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Tunggu apa lagi? _Dance_ lagu yang kupilihkan tadi di depanku. Sekarang!"

_MWO_? Kenapa harus Loving You dan Ice Cream? Tunggu! Apa barusan Donghae-_hyung_ sedikit menyeringai? Ah, yang jelas aku baru mandi tadi. Masa harus keringatan lagi?

"Hyukkie-"

"_N-nde_!"

_Diary_ siaaaaaaalll

**.**

**E**AT

"_Hyung_ sudah makan?"

"Eum." dia menggantung jaketnya, "Tapi aku masih lapar." dia berjalan kearahku, memelukku dari belakang.

"Oh. _Hyung_ mau makan apa? Biar aku buatkan."

"Tidak usah repot-repot." dia berbisik. Terpaan nafas dan suaranya yang mendadak berat membuatku merinding. "Hidangannya sudah ada disini. Sangaaaattt dekat denganku."

Eh?

Mana hidangannya?

**.**

**F**EAR

Yang namanya berpasangan pasti tak luput dari kata cemburu. Termasuk Donghae-_hyung_ dan aku.

Mungkin kalau aku sedang cemburu, ia akan dengan mudahnya menenangkanku. Namun semuanya akan berubah menjadi mengerikan begitu ia sedang cemburu. Itu kunci ketakutanku sejak tinggal bersamanya.

"_Hyung_~ jangan diam begini..."

"_Hyung_~ Kyuhyun-_hyung_ hanya mengajariku matematika tadi..."

"_Hyung_... Hiks... _Mianhae_..."

Samar terlihat ia yang mulai menatapku iba. Ia menghela nafas kasar lalu menepuk pucuk kepalaku.

"Baiklah, _hyung_ maafkan." ucapnya, membuatku menatap penuh harap, "Tapi kau harus menebus kesalahanmu."

Huh?

Detik berikutnya aku merasa tubuhku melayang. Dobrakan pintu yang kuketahui kamar itu terdengar jelas membuatku berjengit kaget. Sesaat kemudian aku tau yang dia maksud. Rutinitas yang mutlak dilakukan dia saat cemburu besar.

"_ANDWAE-HYUNG_! Maafin Hyukkie! _Jebal_ jang-mphhh!"

Lagi-lagi ia membuatku takut.

**.**

**G**ADGET

Aku mencintai _gadget_. Sama hal-nya dengan dia. Bedanya, kalau dilihat-lihat aku jauh lebih tak bermodal dari pada diri-nya.

Sebenarnya _gadget_ itu tidak dihasilkan oleh pengeluaran kami- maksudku dia. Bisa dibilang, fans-nya yang memberikan untuknya. Karena itulah dia dijuluki 'Apple Boy'. Hampir seluruhnya yang ia miliki bermerk 'Apple'. Contohnya? Ah tanpa kusebut kalian pasti sudah tau.

Tapi satu yang membuatku heran.

"Aaaaa _hyuuuuunngggg_! Kau apakan ponselku?! Layarnya retak!"

Mengapa _gadget_ orang lain hancur ditangannya sementara miliknya tidak?

**.**

**H**EIGHT

"Coba kalau kau setinggi Eunhyukkie."

Sudah kesekian kalinya ia mengatakan hal itu, membuatku sangaaaaat kesal. Tidak taukah dia seberapa mati-matian aku menambahkan tinggiku?

"Kan cuma beda 5 cm! _Hyung_ selalu mengeluhkan hal itu. Nikahi Hyuk-_hyung_ saja kalau begitu!" aku mengutarakannya kesal. Bukannya merasa bersalah, dia malah memasang pose berpikir dan mengangguk.

"Hmm... Boleh juga! Kalau begitu aku ke _dorm_ sekarang. Mau menjalankan usul bagusmu. Bye~"

"PERGI SAJA! NIKAHI DIA SANA, _PABBO_!"

Buru-buru aku membanting pintu dan menuangkan rasa kesalku dalam bentuk tangisan. Aku memeluk bantalan sofa, meredam suara walau pundak tetap gemetar. Demi apapun! Aku tidak menyangka dia benar-benar akan melakukannya!

Tak lama kurasakan tubuhku yang menghangat. Aku mengangkat wajahku sebelum akhirnya mencium... Boneka Pooh?

"Hyukkie jangan menangis. Donghae-_hyung_ bilang dia hanya bercanda dan dia sayang Hyukkie yang tidak terlalu tinggi ini!" suara itu menenangkanku, "Kata Donghae-_hyung_, Hyukkie yang tidak terlalu tinggi sangat manis dan menggemaskan." lanjutnya. Aku terkekeh mendengar suara aneh boneka itu, yang kutahu pasti disuarakan oleh orang yang tengah memelukku dari belakang ini.

Donghae-_hyung_.

Lagi-lagi dia membuatku tertawa.

**.**

**I**NNOCENT

Orang-orang selalu mengatakan aku terlalu polos. Termasuk dirinya.

Aku selalu heran mengapa. Memang apa sih yang membuatku polos? Mana mungkin anak seusiaku masih ada yang polos?

"_Hyung_, kenapa sih aku dibilang terlalu polos?"

"Huh?"

"Aku kan masih memakai baju."

"Nah, itu dia! Itu yang membuatmu dikatai polos."

Huh?

**.**

**J**OB

Selama ini aku tak pernah bekerja. Dia melarangku, aku tak bisa melawannya.

Mengingat kerja, aku jadi ingat si Eunhyuk, sahabatnya.

Menurut orang Hyuk-_hyung_ mirip denganku. Benar sih, tapi tetap saja aku manis sedangkan dia tampan. Apa mungkin karena nama aslinya sama denganku ya? Lee Hyukjae. Uhuk. Maaf, margaku sebenarnya Kim.

Diantara seluruh member Super Junior, aku paling dekat dengan Hyuk-_hyung_. Ah, yang kedua terdekat maksudnya.

Ya, Donghae-_hyung_ adalah seorang _idol_. _Idol_ tenar dari grup bernamakan Super Junior.

Dia selalu menyembunyikan kabar kami dari media, tapi seluruh member bahkan _manager_ dan  
segala sangkut-pautnya mengetahuinya. Kecuali Kangin-_hyung_. Mulutnya tidak bisa dijaga.

"_Hyung_, aku mau coba kerja."

"Jadi supir kami kalau begitu."

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda."

"Oh."

Huft.

Menyebalkaaaaaannnnn!

**.**

**K**ISS

Aku tak tau rasanya ciuman. Pada awalnya. Kira-kira saat kami baru serumah waktu itu, aku memberanikan diri mencobanya. Meski pada akhirnya, aku heboh tidak karuan.

Dan sekarang, biarpun rasa heboh itu masih ada, setidaknya sudah berkurang. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa.

"Hyukkie."

"Hm?" aku menoleh.

Chu~

Aku masih terkaget dan berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku... Dia...

"Hyaaaaaa! Hyukkie ciuman lagi! _Eomma_~ _eotteokkhae_~? Hyukkie maluuuu!" aku memeluk bantal terdekat dan menggigit-gigitnya sesaat setelah ia melepas ciumannya.

Bagaimana? Tidak heboh kan?

**.**

**L**AMP

CKLAK

CKLEK

CKLAK

"Ish, _hyung_! Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau lampunya nyala!"

"_Hyung_ tidak bisa tidur kalau lampunya mati!"

"Matikan _hyung_! Silau!"

"Tidak akan! Kalau kau mau lampunya mati _hyung_ tidur diluar saja." ia mengancam. Huh. Masa aku harus mengalah lagi sih?

"Tapi silau _hyung_~"

Diluar dugaan, ia tidak keluar atau mematikan lampu. Dia membenamkan kepalaku di dadanya, lalu menarik selimut sebatas dadanya. Aku sendiri terkejut, hanya bisa terdiam, dan berdoa agar wajahku tidak terbakar besoknya.

"Sudah tidak silau kan? Sekarang tidur. Begini sudah adil."

Sejak hari itu, sebuah lampu tidur menghiasi kamar kami.

**.**

**M**ILK

"Aku mau yang stroberi!"

"Tidak boleh. Harus vanilla."

"Stroberiiiiiiiii~"

Memperebutkan rasa susu adalah hal yang lumrah bagi kami. Padahal bisa saja kami membeli 2 susu dengan rasa yang berbeda. Tapi Donghae-_hyung_ selalu menolak. Biar sehati katanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli yang cokelat saja?"

Wajah muramku mendadak cerah. Kenapa aku tak pernah memikirkannya?

"Oke! Setuju!"

**.**

**N**ERD

"Huahahaha! Apaan ini _hyung_? Culun banget! Kayak _nerdy guy_ begitu!"

"Ish, berisik!" dia merebut album foto dari tanganku, "Aku menyesal menyuruh Siwon membawakannya."

"Ahaha tapi _hyung_, foto lamamu itu HUAHAHA aduh perutku sakit!"

Dia menatapku kesal, berjalan kearahku yang masih tak sanggup mengontrol tawa. Ketika tawaku sudah mulai terkontrol, dia sudah berada di depanku, menunduk dengan kedua tangan di lengan sofa, seakan... memerangkapku.

"Menertawakanku _eoh_?" ia berbisik di telingaku membuatku bergidik. Kurasakan ibu jarinya mulai merayap masuk ke dalam mulutku dan menyapa si tuan lidah di dalam sana, menekan-nekannya, menyebabkan _saliva_-ku mulai membentuk aliran sungai di sudut dagu. Aku memejamkan mata merasakan sensasi aneh di tubuhku.

"Kau akan merasakan akibatnya _baby_."

_Oh God_... A-apa yang akan terjadi padaku...?

**.**

**O**CTAVE

_"Neoreul saranghago~ bamsae ji-"_

"STOP! Nadamu mulai sumbang!"

Aku kembali meneguk air dan menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi sumbang. Apa aku sampai sebegitu tidak berbakatnya menyanyi ya?

"Aku tak sanggup _hyung_. Nada tinggi itu sulit! Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih mudah?"

"Lebih mudah?" ulangnya, "Sepertinya ada."

Aku menatapnya penuh harap. Sejenak aku merasa bunga-bunga bertebaran di sekitarku. Ah, dan jangan lupakan cengiran bodoh yang sarat akan kebahagiaan ini.

"Malam ini sepertinya waktu yang tepat. Akan kubuat kau 'menyanyi' hingga oktaf tertinggi yang sanggup mengalahkan suara Luna." ia menyeringai.

Huh?

Apaan?

Aku tak mengerti.

**.**

**P**ERSONALITY

Dewasa juga kekanakan. Sifatnya benar-benar angin-anginan. Tidak saat bekerja, tidak saat di rumah.

Egois, posesif, senang mengerjai orang, menggambar di lantai, mengacak isi lemari contohnya. Tapi ia juga dapat menjadi sosok dewasa. Tenang, pengertian, perhatian, dan lainnya. Hanya disaat tertentu dan tak terduga.

Aku begitu menyukai kedua sifatnya. Tapi sifat dewasa itu sering membuatku seakan ingin meleleh karenanya.

"_Hyung_~ Sudahan. Aku mengantuk."

"Kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Menunggu _hyung_. Kalau _hyung_ tidak tidur, aku juga tidak akan tidur."

Dia menutup laptop-nya dan memasukkan kembali ke tas-nya, menyelesaikan kegiatannya mencari informasi penjualan album Super Junior terbaru. Aku sendiri? Mengucek mataku sambil tengkurap di sudut ranjang.

"Ayo! Sudah malam!"

Ia menggendongku kembali ke posisi yang seharusnya. Ia sendiri membaringkan tubuhnya disebelahku dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada.

"_Have a sweet dream, dear. Good night_." Ia mengecup keningku lalu menatapku dalam, menungguku memejamkan mata. Tak tahan dengan tatapan matanya yang seakan menghipnotisku, aku memejamkan mata, membenamkan juga mengeratkan pelukanku terhadap bantal.

Aku tidak demam kan? Wajahku panas.

**.**

**Q**UIET

Kebiasaan buruknya adalah, mengabaikan orang sekitar jika sedang serunya melakukan sesuatu yang diminatinya. Atau mungkin dia akan menyuruhmu diam kalau merasa kau berisik. Tak peduli kau adalah keluarganya, temannya, _manager_nya, CEO-nya, atau siapapun itu, dia akan menyuruhmu diam.

Seperti saat ini.

Donghae-_hyung_ sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan bermain _game_-nya. Entah mau mengalahkan Kyuhyun-_hyung_ atau mau tanding dengan Eunhyuk-_hyung_ aku tidak tau.

"_Hyung_"

"Sshhttt"

"_Hyung_"

"Sshhhttt"

"_Hyung_"

"Sshhttt!"

"Hiks"

Seperti yang pernah kukatakan, aku cengeng. Dan kurasa rasa cengengku bertambah parah semenjak aku juga dekat dengan Kibum-hyung. Dia kan akan menangis kalau dicueki juga.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Aku tersenyum senang. Terima kasih kepada Kibum-_hyung_ yang dengan sukarela menularkan sifat cengengnya kepadaku.

**.**

**R**ED VELVET

Kue berwarna merah itu adalah favoritku. Selain warnanya yang menarik dan rasanya yang enak, kue itu juga memiliki kenangan untukku.

_Red Velvet_

Kue itu adalah kue pertama yang dibuat Donghae-_hyung_, dan akulah orang pertama yang dipersilahkan mencobanya. Kue itu jugalah yang mengingatkanku kepada keluargaku. Di hari aku menginjak umur 17, itulah hadiah yang mereka berikan kepadaku. Sederhana. Tapi diberi dengan penuh cinta dan senyuman disana. Karena itu kalau aku punya _Red Velvet_...

"_Ya_! Jangan mencoleknya Hyuk-_hyung_!"

... Aku akan menjadi galak. Hehe. Bisa kulihat wajah Eunhyuk-_hyung_ yang mendadak muram. Biarpun tidak tega, tapi kue ini lebih penting haha.

"Aku jadi yakin kalau 2 Hyukjae ini kembar identik yang hanya dipisahkan keluarga dan umur."

"_YA_! Minnie-_ah_! Aku dan bocah Kim ini berbeda jauh!"

"_YA_! Hyuk-_hyung_, margaku sekarang Lee!"

**.**

**S**PECIAL

Dia selalu memperlakukanku berbeda. Dia juga selalu membuat acara kami terkesan berbeda. Eum... Lebih spesial kalian menyebutnya?

Tidak, Dia bukan anti-_mainstream_. Bukan berarti dia juga suka hal-hal berbau _mainstream_. Biasa saja.

Jika _valentine_ orang-orang memberi cokelat, dia memberiku kue stroberi. Jika orang-orang memberi mawar merah, dia memberiku mawar putih. Jika orang-orang memberi sekuntum mawar, dia memberiku sebuket mawar. Pernah waktu itu saat di _dorm_, dia mengajakku. Dia membelikan member lain lolipop sementara aku dibelikan gulali.

"Hari ini kita makan malam di tempat yang spesial."

Aku membereskan barang yang kubutuhkan, beserta sebuah tas yang muat untuk menampung Koming, anjingku. Rencananya Koming akan kuberikan untuk Yesung-hyung nanti.

"Kenapa _hyung_ selalu menyebut segalanya spesial?"

Dia tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepalaku.

"Karena kau juga kado yang spesial bagiku."

Ah apa tadi aku memakai _blush-on_? Wajahku memerah.

**.**

**T**EACH

Hari menuju ujian sudah dapat dihitung dengan jari. Kabar baiknya, sebentar lagi aku lulus. Kabar buruknya, aku masih ragu apakah aku mengerti pelajarannya atau tidak. Untuk itulah, aku meminta bantuan _hyung_ dalam materi yang tak kubisa.

Aku minta olahraga, dia ajarin.

Aku minta bahasa Inggris, dikirim ke Henry-_hyung_ atau Kibum-_hyung_.

Aku minta matematika, dikirim ke Kyuhyun-_hyung_.

Aku minta biologi, dikirim ke Gongchan-_hyung_.

Dan seterusnya. Katanya, yang penting aku lulus.

"_Hyung_."

"Hmm? Materi apa lagi yang kau minta ajarkan?"

Aku mendudukkan diriku disampingnya, menunduk malu. Dengan suara mencicit aku berkata.

"_Teach me how to... kiss_..."

"_As you wish baby_," ia mengangkat wajahku dan tersenyum.

"_I'll be the one that teach you_."

**.**

**U**MBRELLA

Aku masih teringat hari itu. Hujan. Payung. Satu hal yang mempertemukan kami. Hal yang selamanya tak akan pernah kami lupakan.

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul hari itu. Aku yang baru setahun menduduki bangku SMP sedang setengah perjalanan menuju halte bus dan...

"Sial! Aku lupa bawa payung!"

Mataku berlarian kesana-kemari, mencari-cari tempat untuk berteduh. Dan apa yang kulihat, itulah yang kukunjungi.

Sebuah pohon besar.

Lumayanlah, setidaknya dedaunan itu akan menghambat derasnya hujan. Aku memeluk tas sekolah, mencegah kemasukan air.

Tiba-tiba saja rintik air tak lagi kurasakan. Kutahu pasti masih hujan. Aku pun menoleh melihat siapa yang berbaik hati memayungi... ku.

"L-Lee Dong... Hae... _ssi_?"

Ia tersenyum mengangguk. Astaga, demi apa aku bisa bertemu orang setenar dirinya? Member Super junior, Donghae pula.

"Mau kuantar? Mobilku disana."

Hari itu, dibawah payung, dunia seakan milik seorang Kim Hyukjae.

**.**

**V**IOLIN

"Kau tidak berniat mempelajari biola?"

Aku menghentikkan permainan piano-ku sebentar. Mataku beralih kepadanya yang tengah bermain _'plant vs zombie'_ disofa.

"Mau kok. Tapi masa aku harus les? Aku tidak mau~"

Donghae-_hyung_ tetap sibuk berkutat dengan _game_-nya.

"Kan ada Henry. Bisa belajar privat langsung berdua dengannya dan tak perlu bayar."

"Ah, benar juga ya. Tapi kalau aku berduaan sama Henry-_hyung_ doang tidak apa-apa?"

"_Hyung_?"

"Aku akan menemanimu belajar bersama Henry kalau begitu."

**.**

**W**ISH

"Andaikan _hyung_ memberiku seekor anjing mungkin nggak ya?"

"Aku harap _hyung_ mengajakku ke Jeju atau Nami."

"Aku ingin _hyung_ membelikan _earphone_ baru berwarna putih. Mungkin tidak ya?"

Aku tak tau kalau pengharapanku itu terdengar olehnya dan berujung kenyataan. Karena tak sampai satu minggu, semua yang kusebutkan tadi terkabulkan olehnya. Jangan-jangan kalau aku minta mobil dibelikan juga. Kan boros!

Sejak saat itu aku tak mau berandai lagi.

**.**

**X**IAHTIC

"Aku heran kenapa semua yang bernamakan 'Hyuk' berhubungan dengan Junsu."

Aku yang merasa terpanggil, menoleh. Merasa terpanggil? Ya. Namaku 'Hyuk' dan aku adalah 'Xiahtic' yang berarti berhubungan dengan 'Junsu'. Bukan tak mungkin aku menatapnya dengan raut bingung. Dan sepertinya dia juga tau kalau aku kebingungan.

"Hyukjae adalah seorang Xiahtic, sementara Eunhyuk adalah temannya sejak kecil. Berhubungan dengan Junsu kan? Kenapa kau tidak menjadi Elfishy saja?"

Aku memiringkan kepala, mengerjapkan mata -yang mungkin terlihat- polos. Sesaat kemudian, sepertinya aku menangkap maksud pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa? _Hyung_ iri? Atau cemburu?"

"_A-aniya_. Hanya bertanya saja."

Aku terkekeh kecil dan memeluknya. Aku tau dia pasti sebenarnya... Hmm... Iri atau cemburu ya? Aku juga bingung.

"Untuk apa aku jadi Elfishy _hyung_? _Hyung_ kan selalu ada di depan mataku. Lagipula _hyung_ sudah tidak mendapat tempat lagi sebagai _biask_u, tapi _hyung_ sudah mendapat tempat paling spesial-" aku membawa tangannya, menaruh di depan dadaku, "-di hatiku."

Aaaaaaahhh ngomong apa aku barusan? Aku maluuuuuuuuuu!

**.**

**Y**

"Kau kenapa?"

Aku menoleh kearah suara, lalu berbalik mengacuhkannya.

"Hyukkie-_ah_. Jangan ngambek dan diam begini. _Hyung_ tidak tau apa yang menjadi masalahnya." ia memelukku dari belakang. Pundakku gemetar. Kumohon jangan sampai air mataku jatuh.

"_Hyung_ menyiptakan lagu Y untuk siapa?"

"Huh?"

"Mereka bilang _hyung_ menyiptakannya untuk Yoona-_noona_!"

Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya terkekeh dan mencubit halus pipiku.

"Kau cemburu? Tenang saja, aku tidak menyiptakan untuk siapa-siapa. Kau mau _hyung_ ciptakan lagu?"

"Eum!"

.

**Z**ELO-ZICO

"Kata Eunhyuk-_hyung_, Zelo lebih baik _hyung_."

Aku men-_scroll_ layar ponselku, membaca setiap lirik RAP yang menurutku... Yah... Menarik?

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Hyuk?"

Aku menutup halaman ponselku, menoleh kearahnya yang sedang mengutak-ngatik piano.

"Aku minta diajarkan nge-RAP. Kata Eunhyuk-_hyung_, kemampuan RAP Zelo masih lebih baik dari-nya."

Masih menatap Donghae-_hyung_, ia menghentikan aksinya dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Kenapa tidak Zico saja?"

"Zico-_hyung_?" aku berpikir seenak sebelum menjentikkan jari. "Ide bagus _hyung_! _Gomawo_~ eh tapi tidak apa-apa kalau berdua? _Hyung_ kan sibuk."

"Hm? Ah iya. Aku ikut denganmu kalau begitu."

"Huh? Aku tidak mau diikuti! Tidak seru kalau sedang belajar dilihat orang lain!"

"Ani. _Hyung_ tetap akan ikut. _Hyung_ akan membuatkan janji dengannya."

"Tapi _hyung_-"

"Mau atau tidak?"

"Baiklah."

Huft

Aku berani bertaruh pelajaran RAP nanti tidak akan berjalan lancar.

.

.

**END!**

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Heum... jadi kemarin itu banyak yang minta sekuel 'Cute yet Innocent Troublemaker'. Tapi CLA masih belum dapat ide jadi ragu bakal ada sekuel atau nggak /nangis

Fic brothership CLA update jumat atau sabtu minggu ini.

Iseng-iseng CLA mau coba buka request FF /semacambunuhdiri/ Tapi ada **syarat**nya!

1. **SJ Fic! For romance **, pair SJ-nya Kangteuk, Hanchul, Yewook, ShinRi (Shindong-Nari), Kyumin, Eunhae, Haehyuk, Zhoury, Sibum, Kyuhae. Crack pair **khusus** Kyuhae. Boleh **GS**, **BL**, atau **Straight**. **For** **brothership/friendship**, pair siapa aja, asal main pair-nya SJ.

2. **Tidak lebih** dari rated T+, maksimal 2Shoot.

3. Terima berbagai jenis genre. Yang penting CLA sanggup ._.

4. Dahulukanlah ide yang tersangkut(?)

5. Ide disuarakan(?) lewat kolom review ataupun PM.

Udah sih, itu aja. Eum...

_Thanks for reading, See U~_


End file.
